


01:33

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: SKZ [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Choking, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: “I’ll let you breathe when you make me cum.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/You
Series: SKZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561771
Kudos: 33





	01:33

Chan tries his very best to keep his eyes open. 

His hand is lost in your hair, fingers tangled in the mess that was perfectly styled no less than twenty minutes ago. He can’t remember how he got here, though he knows that his top has been thrown off somewhere to the side and his pants likely followed the same fate. 

He bites down on his bottom lip as he uses your hair to make you look at him. There’s nothing he loves more than the mess he’s made with your makeup, your eyes wide and lips swollen from how he’s bitten at them. His chest heaves gently as you question his motives. “Am I doing good?”

Chan hums in response, loosening his grip so he can let you get back to your work. His lips part slightly as your lips meet his cock, though he spares himself the embarrassment of a premature moan as he breathes out in pleasure. You’re mumbling something, though he’s not sure what. How you want to please him, that was likely the case, how you want to make him cum  _ so badly _ . 

It was somewhere between your soft lips pressing a single kiss to his tip and your tongue running down the underside of his shaft, that he pulls at your hair some more to  _ try  _ and tell you to keep doing exactly that. You’re usually so responsive to him, so he doesn’t expect you to go onto something else. He likes what you’re doing, he won’t dispute that, but it’s not what  _ he  _ wanted. 

He didn’t want you to have him fuck your face just yet. He had all the time he needed to extend this way longer than it had to be. He pulls your hair again, enough to show how he really felt about your actions, pulling you from him. You meet his eyes with furrowed brows, though he stops you before you can complain. “Be a good girl, yeah?”

“How?” you ask him.  _ God _ your tone is just enough for him to remember that each time you’re not actually around. “I thought I was being good.”

Chan doesn’t answer. He lets you go back to trying to please him like  _ he  _ wanted, though a moment later and you’re trying the same thing. It sends a rush of anger through him. How could he teach you to be a good sub when you only went off in your own direction?

His hand drops from your hair tips of his fingers ghosting your jaw and the back of your neck. He waits for a moment, admiring you from where he lays as a thought crosses his mind.  _ I want to please you _ . How many times had you told him that? He didn’t even know. It was enough times for him to know what he had to do. 

And there’s no going back when Chan is reminded of the one thing you always told him you liked. 

His hand wraps around your neck, thumb and index finger splayed just under your jaw bone. He squeezes gently at first, eliciting the first moan from you he’s heard for a while. Why didn’t you do that so often? You know how much he likes it. 

“I said to be a good girl,” he repeats, grasp getting tighter. He can see the excitement behind your eyes as you struggle to take in a breath. His other hand pushes you back towards his cock, no care for what  _ you  _ wanted anymore. “I’ll let you breathe when you make me cum.”


End file.
